


Missed You

by isthepartyover



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, basically jack coming home to his girl and his boys, ww1 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Kelly has been off fighting in the war for years now. And he's finally coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a document full of Lambs fics I've only shared with my lovely best friend Meg that I'm going to start posting, one at a time :) I hope you like it!

It’s a cold, dreary morning, and Katherine wants nothing more than to be inside where it’s warm and quiet, but she waits at the shipyard anyway, along with the others waiting for the last ship back from Europe bringing their soldiers home.

Jack had headed off to sign himself up as soon as the war erupted, forbidding his boys from doing the same and to “hold down the fort” while he was away.

Naturally, they had been pissed and angry (Katherine had been, too), but as the weeks passed, they forgot their anger and counted the days until he would return. Spot and a few of his boys from Brooklyn had even shown up to welcome Jack back home (though they denied that was the reason they were there).

Katherine smiled to herself as the ship started to pull in and the actual crowd of boys around her started to cheer and holler, the noise getting progressively louder as the dock workers rushed over and helped to anchor the ship and put out the gangplank, only falling silent as the line of men started to exit, all of them looking for their fearless leader.

“THERE HE IS!” somebody shouted suddenly, and the cheering started again as a lone uniformed figure walked towards them, his cap tipped up so that they could see the pure joy on his face.

Jack practically ran up to them, stopping right in front of Katherine and pulling off his cap.

“‘Scuse me miss, I’m lookin’ for my wife. I’d think you was her, but you’s much too beautiful to be my Katherine.” he said, sounding serious but a goofy grin betraying him.

Katherine laughed, feeling like she was seventeen again. “Well then, I’m looking for my husband. He looks just like you, except he’s much less...clean.”

All the boys laughed and oohed around them, and Jack put his hand to his heart. “Well, I am hurt, Missus Kelly.”

Katherine laughed again, and bit her lip before saying, “I’ve missed you, Mister Kelly.”

Jack’s expression softened, and he dropped his cap and duffel and closed the distance between them and wrapped Katherine in his arms. “I’ve missed you too, Ace.”


End file.
